Sayori
To view Sayori's poems, please go here. Sayori (小夜里/さより - "village") is one of four main characters and one of three characters you can write poems for. She is the protagonist's childhood friend and Vice-President of the Literature Club in Act 1. In Act 4, she becomes President of the Literature Club. Appearance Sayori has light pink hair with a red bow on her hair's left side, which she keeps short for ease. Her eyes are light blue and she is of average height and weight. She wears the normal school uniform like the other members of the Literature Club. Unlike other members of the Literature Club, Sayori keeps her blazer unbuttoned. When playing through her route, Sayori wears a pink shirt and blue shorts. Personality Sayori is portrayed as a talkative person, being very bubbly and kind. Sayori is usually the only character capable of breaking up arguments, other than the protagonist, and is described as being paramount to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club. She tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes it when people worry about her. Sayori is disorganized, a side effect of her depression. Sayori tends to oversleep, coming to school late most of the time because she can't find a reason to get out of bed. Her room is untidy for this same reason. The protagonist notes how she has always been this way, and it is later stated that the escalation of her mental illness is due to Monika's interference. Preferred Words Awesome, Adventure, Amazing, Bed, Bliss, Broken, Calm, Charm, Cheer, Childhood, Clumsy, Comfort, Cry, Dance, Dark, Daydream, Dazzle, Death, Defeat, Depression, Embrace, Empty, Excitement, Family, Fear, Feather, Fireflies, Fireworks, Flower, Forgive, Friends, Grief, Happiness, Heart, Holiday, Hope, Joy, Laugh, Lazy, Loud, Love, Lucky, Marriage, Memories, Misery, Misfortune, Ocean, Passion, Peaceful, Pain, Play, Prayer, Precious, Promise, Rainbow, Raincloud, Romance, Rose, Sadness, Scars, Shame, Silly, Sing, Smile, Sparkle, Special, Sunny, Sunset, Sweet, Tears, Together, Tragedy, Treasure, Vacation, Wonderful. Trivia * During one of Monika's monologues, she states that Sayori messed up when hanging herself. She says that you're supposed to jump from high enough that the rope snaps your neck, making it quick and painless. Sayori used a chair, which left her dying from asphyxiation instead. This is also the reason why her fingers appear bloody. Monika states her survival instincts kicked in during her attempt and she started scratching at the rope, or she just "changed her mind". * If Monika's character file is deleted before the first run, Sayori appears to realize that she is trapped in a game. She will then force the game to close, and delete the other character files including herself; if you open the game after this occurs a screen with her hanging will appear instead of the usual opening and main menu. * After Monika re-starts the game with herself excluded, Sayori is made the president of the club. But, as president, Sayori starts to show the same traits Monika did and begins breaking the game again. She is prevented from getting too far by Monika, who realizes that there is no way the club can be happy. She then deletes the entire game. * After achieving the special ending, Sayori will thank you for spending time with all of the characters (excluding Monika) and will not break the game. * After restarting the game when Sayori commits suicide, Sayori's sprite in the main menu will be replaced with a glitched version of Monika's sprite in her place. Category:Characters